


Rain-bone Zone Shorts

by RubyDracoGirl



Series: The Out-Code Files [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd chapter contains gratuitous smut, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Author needs a drink, Big thanks to CuddlyQuiche, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Flashbacks, Ink and Error are dumbasses, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Menstrual Sex, Might become a series, More shenanigans with Ink and Error, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Period Kink, RBZ short, Rough Sex, Shenanigans, Some swearing and suggestive themes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was gonna be a wholesome series of shorts but, Well - Freeform, it's not anymore, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: With Ink and Error in the same house, you know there has to be some serious shenanigans! Or, maybe not so serious shenanigans ^^*
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Out-Code Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411081
Comments: 49
Kudos: 210





	1. The Baby Powder Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink have some explaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to CuddlyQuiche for her help in imagining how an entire house would become covered with baby powder.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, breaking your gaze from the perpetrators before you temporarily. Disbelief was rolling off you in waves and you finally found the will-power to speak.

“Ok. Please, explain this to me, if you would.” 

Ink giggled slightly, a nervous-sounding noise, while Error flinched guiltily. 

“First of all,  _ none _ of this is my fault.” Error griped, “I’d like to be very clear about that.”

“Error, for the love of god, that tells me absolutely nothing!” You blurted in exasperation.

Ink chuckled before you cut him off, shoving your finger right in his face as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“This doesn’t let you off the hook either,  _ asshole _ !”

Ink tilted his head before calmly moving your fingers away from his face, his voice dry and his expression incredibly coy.

“I’d apologize for making you mad, but you’re so cute when you’re angry, like an annoyed kitten!”

Your nostrils flared and Error turned towards Ink with some rage and confusion.

“Shut the hell up, Squid, you’re not  _ helping _ !”

Your patience was beginning to slip as Ink pointed at Error, accusing, “ _ You _ were thinking it too, String Boy!”

“You have literally five seconds to start from the beginning, before I lose my shit. Now tell me why the fuck my house is  _ impossibly filled _ with what looks like baby powder.”

Ink scratched at the back of his skull, and Error flushed a brilliant shade of ochre.

“Do… do we really have to explain it?” Error mumbled. 

“Yeah, uh... I actually completely forgot about it  _ anyways _ , so, can’t we just.. Clean it up and buy you some gelato and forget about it?” Ink grinned, but he was sweating, so you knew he was lying.

You raised your brows at the plea, surprised that they were both in agreement.

“Well, now I’m intrigued, so here’s what’s gonna happen,” You grabbed a broom and looked at them very seriously, “I’ll clean, and the both of you, start from the beginning. Yeah?”

Ink paused and tilted his head, his sockets going starry.

“Does that mean we get the gelato when you’re done?”

“NO.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_ (Half an hour prior) _

Error gazed at the container of baby powder pensively, his brows scrunched together.

A memory from the night before was playing in his head and he squirmed uncomfortably.

_ “Oof, you have a knick on your bone. It scratched me.” _ Your voice echoed through his head and he narrowed his sockets.

Powder was supposed to make things smooth, right? If it made his bones smoother… He felt himself drool slightly at the thought of you rubbing your hands along his body, the way your cheeks might light up with a blush, as you were prone to do when the two of you were intimate. Unconsciously, he reached out, and grabbed the bottle of baby powder while his imagination rambled on.

_ Oooh, Error, your bones feel so good! Can I… _ \- His eyes went hazy and glitchy as the image of your shy, hesitant face appeared; your lips pursed enticingly as you begged him,  _ Can I touch you more- _

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing, String Boy?” 

Error gave a glitched screech, and in his panic, he squeezed the bottle.

Which was opened halfway.

Ink stared and his teeth curved into a shit-eating grin as Error turned, a white, dusty splotch spread across his face.

“Do you fucking mind, Squid?” The dark skeleton asked in a dead-pan.

Ink started to wheeze, pointing and chortling, “What in stars’ name are you doing with that baby powder?!” 

“Nothing! I-”

“Oh man, wait until Author sees you, she’s gonna fuckin’ die!” Ink snorted, giggling like a maniac and speaking with a high pitched voice, “Poow baby bones Ewwor, he got powder all over his face!”

“Oh yeah?! Let’s see how  _ you _ like it!” Error roared as he pointed the bottle at Ink, giving an aggressive squeeze.

The powder shot out with the force of an explosion from a cannon and Ink was instantly covered head to toe in white.

Even the smudge on his cheek was covered and Error snickered in self-satisfaction.

“Aw, whatsa matter, Squid? Ain’t so funny now, is it-”

The bottle was snatched from Error’s grasp and Error found himself gagging and coughing as Ink squeezed the bottle right into his face.

“YOU IDIOT, IT’S IN MY SOCKETS,  _ FUCK _ , IT BURNS!”

“YOU FUCKIN’ BABY, IT CAN’T HURT THAT BAD-”

“COME HERE AND I’LL  _ ENLIGHTEN _ YOU, RAINBOW ASSHOLE-”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

There were several reports that day, from multiple alternate universes across dimensions of grocery stores that suddenly and inexplicably ran out of baby powder very suddenly.

One woman claimed with hysterical tones that a swirling, static-like vortex opened before her and a myriad of cobalt strings zipped out, latched onto the entire stock of baby powder before pulling them into the abyss, vanishing along with the portal.

Yet another woman, in her own home, claimed that as she was powdering her baby, a dark, ink-like splotch appeared on the wall and a skeletal hand shot out, snatched the powder from her, and then pulled back into the inky murk before the whole splotch vanished without a trace. 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You had stopped sweeping to laugh, clutching your sides and looking at them with hopeless abandon.  _ Now _ you understood why the inside of your house was completely covered in a ridiculous amount of inches of baby-powder.

“You mean to tell me that there is  _ several AU’s worth of powder _ in my house at this very moment?”

“... Maybe?” Error grinned shakily, refusing to make eye-contact as he scratched at his still coated bones.

“Alright, I’m done.” You snorted, putting the broom down. “Both of you, I don’t care how you get it done but you  _ will _ finish cleaning this up.”

“AW, BUT-”

You glared balefully, cutting them  _ both _ off. “AND! It had better be done when I get back, or we’re gonna have  _ problems _ .”

You turned on your heel and carefully picked your way out the door, heaving a huge sigh as you dusted your shoes off. you could  _ feel  _ how tired you looked as you went back to your car to drive to the store. You could use something a little stronger than just Gelato…

Meanwhile, Ink and Error looked at each other with disgust before Ink shrugged.

“Hehehe, that went well!”

“Fuck off!” Error snarled, “Not only am I  _ not _ getting laid tonight, but this stuff fucking itches like  _ death _ .”

Ink frowned as he groaned, “Stars, I  _ really _ wish you were wrong about that,” as he reached into his pants and scratched vigorously. Error gave him a look of pure hatred.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Look, pal, I’m not the one who decided to go and toy with the powder to begin with.”

“You didn’t KNOCK, you fuckin’  _ lemon _ .”

“Aw, that’s hurtful,  _ String boy _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, let me know! it might become a series ^^


	2. Out Of The Kitchen And Into The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected visitor... a few unexpected visitors... the problem is that you have no ideaabout this because you're not home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, CuddlyQuiche made a comic in response to the first short, I'm CRYING-  
> you can find it HERE:
> 
> https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/post/619243526470959104/rbz-short-1-the-baby-powder-incident

“Why the _fuck_ are you here?!”

Error snarled, stepping out of his anti-void, only to find Ink already in your home, helping himself to the fruit on the table.

Ink paused and his face went pensive as he seemed to think the question over seriously.

“Huh, let’s see, why the fuck _am_ I here, hmmm.” He chewed loudly on an orange, not bothering to take the rind off as he bit into the whole thing while Error twitched, growing more and more irritated.

Ink’s face finally lit up with a smug, shit-eating grin.

“Oh yeah! Because _I feel like it, that’s why!_ ”

Error snarled as he puffed out his ribcage, narrowing his sockets as he jabbed a finger in Ink’s face.

“You’re _always here_ -”

“So are you, what’s your point?” Ink smirked.

Error sputtered and his sockets flashed with warning signals. 

“Because, _dumbass_ , you’re an annoying fucking _cockblock_ , _and ya fucking know it!”_

Ink cackled, shrugging as he cheerfully replied, “Hey, I’m not stopping you from getting laid, _Romeo_. You just lack _courage_.”

Error was about to _forgo_ his promise to you to leave Ink alone; he was reaching for his sockets with every intention to rip Ink apart with his strings when Ink piped up haphazardly, tapping his mandible as he completely ignored Error’s threatening movements.

“By the way, she’s not home. She wasn’t here when I got here, I think she left you a note, somewhere around here. Can’t remember where I saw it though.”

Ink chuckled and Error snapped his teeth in frustration, turning and stomping his way into the house. He peered into your bedroom, checked the living room and systematically went through each room of the house looking for the supposed note.

Error was growing impatient, he couldn’t see the note _anywhere_ , and as he roared at Ink, “Where the _fuck_ is the note, did you-”

“You _sad Celery Stick_ , it’s on the kitchen counter!” Ink snickered loudly.

Error took a moment, breathing harshly. If Ink was to go missing, say, a few weeks or possibly forever, how long would it be until you noticed-

At this moment, the front door slammed open, and both Ink and Error froze as a voice that sounded _vaguely_ like yours called out.

“(Y/N)? Are you home?”

_“Who is that?_ ” Ink whispered to Error, who frantically shrugged.

_“I don’t know!”_

They both teleported out of the kitchen, both of them squishing in the hallway and peering around the corner as what appeared to be an older version of you walked into the kitchen, tsk’ing quietly as she picked up the note on the table.

“You don’t call, you don’t answer my texts, _mija_ , what’s a mother to do?”

Ink’s sockets opened and closed several times before he looked up at Error, who was glaring suspiciously.

_“I think that’s her mom-”_

_“No shit, asshole, I couldn’t tell!”_ Error was struggling to keep his voice down as the older woman suddenly looked up towards the hallway.

He and Ink both pulled back, shivering as your mother called out, “Hello? Is someone there?”

Ink teleported into your bedroom, followed quickly by Error.

_“She’s coming, what do we do-”_

_“Shut up and fucking hide, asshole!”_

Ink teleported into your closet. Unfortunately, that is where Error decided to teleport as well.

_“Quit shovin-”_

_“Get your own hiding spot-”_

_“I was here first-”_

The door creaked open and they both went stock still.

Error closed his glowing sockets and Ink held his breath, as they heard the footsteps thump quietly.

The intruder was shuffling closer to the closet door with every passing second, and Ink gulped-

“Mom!” 

Ink blinked in utter confusion.

However, the footsteps backed out and faded, and they both heard your mom speaking.

“(Y/N)! I was just coming to check in on you!”

“Aw, mom, have you been? I’ve missed you!”

Error snarled, “What in the name of-”

_“Shh!”_ Ink clapped a hand over Error’s maw, hissing, “ _Just shut up and wait until she leaves-”_

Ink bit back a scream as Error opened his mouth, his tongue unfurling to slather over Ink’s fingers.

_“Dude, what the fuck-”_

_“Don’t fucking touch me!-”_

The closet door opened very suddenly, revealing the two big skeletons, Ink frantically wiping Error’s static-filled saliva against his overalls while Error spat and gagged.

“So, how do you two feel about coming out of the closet?” Dream asked wryly, grinning widely as Error snarled.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here- **IS THIS JUST EVERYONE’S FUCKING GETAWAY??”**

His voice glitched with absolute annoyance as his sockets filled with error signs.

Ink chortled, ignoring Error as he queried mildly, “How did you get Author’s mom to leave, Dream?”

“Oh, well-”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Dream snickered inwardly as he confronted Ink’s human’s mother, mimicking both your appearance and voice as best he could while probing into her mind to find anything that he could use to persuade her to leave._

_A smidgen of guilt over an argument she’d had with her husband stung him and he quickly pushed the notion into her subconscious that she needed to go home and make amends immediately in order to reconcile._

_“Ah, you know, Mija, I just remember something important-”_

_“Aw, well, come back soon, mom! Love ya!” Dream chirped, allowing the worn human woman to give him a quick hug and kiss before she turned and left._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“I just filled her with the irresistible urge to go back home to give her husband a nice little smooch.” Dream snickered, adding, “Your human’s not easy to mimic, guys, I nearly slipped up a few times.”

Error snorted, “Of course she’s not, no one’s like her-”

The three froze as the front door opened loudly and slammed shut again.

All three of them crowded into the closet in a hurry, Error hissing with discomfort as he was squeezed between Ink and Dream.

_“Oh come on, I thought you said she’d left-”_

_“She did leave, I-”_

_**“Would you fuckers shut up!”** _

“Why the fuck are you guys in my closet?”

Error sagged with relief as he heard your muffled voice and he teleported out of the closet to sweep you into a tight hug, grumbling, “Fuck’s sake, where were you?”

“I had to run some errands, I... I left you a note?” You frowned quizzically at the sigh of Dream and Ink, who both waved at you cheerfully from inside your closet. You flushed as you noticed one of your bras flung over Ink’s shoulder.

“Nice shoulder pad, Ink, but it’s not your color.”

“Hmm? Pffft!!” Ink snorted as he dusted the bra off his shoulder, winking, “I disagree, but, _c’est la vie-”_

“So… you two wanna come out from the closet… I’d like to know why the three of you were squished in there like the fuckin’ scooby-doo gang.” You cleared your throat loudly and expectantly. Error shuffled behind you.

“Ah, well, you, uh, your mom came for a visit while you were gone, and uh, we were… hiding.” 

Error flushed as you gave the three of them a dead pan, blinking slowly.

“...Why didn’t you guys just… teleport out of the house... literally anywhere else?”

A silence followed.

Dream flushed.

“Oh… yeah, I guess… we _could_ have done that.” Ink chuckled, “Hiding’s more fun though!”

Error looked like he was on the verge of strangling Ink, and you wheezed as you gripped Error’s hands tightly, tugging at him, “C’mon, guys, it’s time to come out of the closet. It’s ok, this is a no-judgement zone-”

“I’m feeling a lot of judgement right now, actually.” Ink replied dryly as he crossed his arms, glaring back at Error.

Dream snorted, “You should probably stop _exacerbating_ the situation-”

“DREAM, PLEASE, this is a family-friendly short story!” Ink protested with exaggerated outrage.

You face-palmed as Dream groaned, “Ink… INK NO.”

“You’re one to talk, you fucking degenerate.” Error muttered as he grabbed onto you and teleported to the couch, pulling you into his lap as he sank into the cushions.

“Error, I need to-”

“Later.”

All your protests died and you relinquished, leaning back into him as you wondered aloud, “I wonder what my mom wanted.”

“I dunno, something about ‘you don’t call or text’, or something.”

You snorted loudly.

“Oh. She’s being nosy. Probably wants to hassle me about dating.”

Error glitched slightly.

“Oh?”

You sweated slightly and laughed nervously.

“That’s not going to happen, Error, for multiple reasons. Least of which, even if I didn’t have _you_ , she just has _terrible_ taste in men.” 

Ink and Dream could be heard talking in the kitchen, with Ink loudly crunching into another fruit from the table and you winced at memories of the past.

“I haven’t had the best taste in men either, but… I’m really glad to have you in my life.” You mumbled, feeling your cheeks grow hot at the admission.

Error flushed and pulled you closer against his chest, burying his face into your hair briefly as he mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these dumbasses so much ;w;


	3. Bloody Hell (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on your period. Error and Ink both recall when they each encountered you on your period for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant for this to be safe for work, but this chapter is NOT safe for work. My horniness got the better of me.  
> Mind the tags.
> 
> Ink speaks some french in this chapter.
> 
> Translation:  
> Que voulez-vous dire? = What do you mean?

Ink stepped through his portal jovially, humming to himself as he wondered what you and Error were up to today… or maybe this would be one of the rare days where he’d catch you without Error?

He honestly hoped so, as much fun as it was to tease the taller outcode, he really just wanted you to himself for a change.

God, he really missed the days when it was just you and him-

Ink paused as he took a few steps forward in your kitchen, taking a deep breath while he scanned the room.

Your scent was strong, he knew you were home, and so was Error, but the house was absolutely still.

“Hel- OOMF!” 

Blue string zipped around his mouth, gagging him silent as Error’s gruff voice sneered, “Shut up, Squid! She just went to sleep!”

Ink turned, looking simultaneously bored and curious as he waited for Error to untie his mouth. Error glared at him, snarling, “You should just go, she doesn’t need you around right now.”

Ink raised a brow and pointedly sat down on the kitchen table, jerking a thumb to his mouth imperiously.

Error grumbled as he rolled his eyelights in his sockets and reluctantly untied Ink’s mouth.

“What is the matter with her? Is she sick?”

“No, idiot, she’s on her… you know… that thing that happens to her once a month.” Error flushed yellow.

“...  _ Que voulez-vous dire?” _ Ink wracked his mind, trying to recall if there was something that happened to you every month… it couldn’t be your heat, you were in that nearly every day-

“Did you fucking  _ forget _ ?” Error asked in disbelief. “You’ve been with her  _ longer _ than I have, how the  _ fuck _ -”

“Look, just explain it to me, and I’ll be on my way.” Ink retorted.

“So you can forget  _ again? _ There’s no fuckin’ point.” Error sneered and Ink grinned as he crossed his arms, “Then it looks like I’ll have to stay to ask her myself.”

Error looked like he was about to have a conniption as his body phased in and out of existence with rage, more error signs popping up on his body as he snarled, “You asshole, she doesn’t need you bothering her today-”

“What’s with all the noise?”

Error went ramrod straight as you shuffled sleepily to the kitchen, looking  ~~ radiant and glowing  ~~ worn out and tired.

Ink tilted his head as he looked you over, giving the air another test as he took a deep breath-

_ Oh. _

He flushed as a torrent of memories overwhelmed him and -

“HUEEEEEEHHCK!” 

Dark liquid gushed from his mouth and fell to the floor with a loud splash.

You winced, looking at the mess dryly.

“Man, I really look that bad, huh?”

Error teleported to your side, scooping you into his arms as he glared at Ink.

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s just a moron. Are you feeling better?”

“No.” Your voice was bland as you groaned, “My back’s killing me… I think I need a hot shower… or a bear hug.”

“Both can be arranged.” Error grinned, adding in a lower tone, “Heh, you could even get a two for one.”

You snorted and giggled, “Shut up, you don’t wanna hug me in the shower while I’m a bleeding mess.”

Ink wrinkled his nasal cavity as he took out his paintbrush, mopping up the mess on the floor as he finally recalled what this was that you were going through…

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~ _

_ “Author? Why are you crying? What happened?” _

_ “Oh, hey Ink, uh… you should... Probably go. It’s not a good week for me.”  _

_ Ink tilted his head, confused. _

_ “Ok, but answer me this first: Why the hell are you lying on the ground, crying and eating chocolate?” _

_ You wiped your tears hastily and snarled. _

_ “Stop making fun of me and go away!” _

_ Ink snorted. _

_ “I’m not making fun of you yet, now will you tell me what’s wrong? Why do you smell different?” _

_ “... I’m on my period.” You finally mumbled, flushing red with embarrassment. _

_ “It’s a what?” _

_ “Period. It’s just a cycle my body goes through. For, you know, reproduction. My body didn’t get fertilized, so, the old material’s getting tossed out, to make way for fresh junk… or, you know, something to that effect. Sorta like getting a fresh canvas to paint on, while… burning the old one and then pissing on it’s ashes before setting it on fire again.” You laughed bitterly, adding, “it’s a sucky process, it’s nasty, gross, and i feel like shit for a whole week.” _

_ … “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Ink asked with genuine curiosity. _

_ You turned bright red as your mind immediately jumped to how  _ horny _ you were and how  _ good _ Ink looked.  _

_ The artist skele instantly read your thoughts through your flustered expression, grinning devilishly as he purred, “Oh? Well why didn’t you say so~” _

_ You squealed as he swept you off your feet, protesting, “Ink, w-wait, a moment, it’s  _ messy _ down there, you don-” _

_ “Baby, in case you hadn’t noticed, “messy” is my kink.” He ducked down and you felt his cool tongue press against your neck before it ran down to your collarbone, stealing your breath and sending shivers down your arms. _

_ “I- Ink, I-” _

_ “Unless, this  _ isn’t _ what you wanted?” Ink paused, giving you a smirk as you immediately protested. _

_ “I just… heh, thought maybe the shower would be a better place…” _

_ His smirk widened and he leaned down to whisper in your ear. _

_ "Oui,  _ let’s  _ begin _ with the shower, if you would like.. _." _

_ The shudder that ran through your frame was telling. You were  _ definitely _ in the mood and he quickly took you into his arms, pulling you taut against his body as he snatched a kiss from your lips, moving on quickly from your mouth to your neck, attacking your weakest spots with zeal. _

_ You broke the quiet of your own home with your voice, shivering and whimpering Ink’s name. _

_ He loved hearing you say his name aloud, the way you desperately clung to him, attempting to touch him the way he was touching you. _

_ He backed you into the shower with ease, removing your shirt hastily and bending to kiss against your exposed collarbone. The heat from his tongue made your knees weak and you gasped as he nipped your skin, his fingers scrabbling with your pants as he murmured, “You taste so sweet… I’m gonna enjoy this, Author~” _

__

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ink was abruptly pulled from his memories when he heard you giggle loudly from the other room. It crashed down on him that… you no longer needed him for that…  _ Error _ had been taking care of you all this time, and as strange as it was to think of, Error had no problem touching you, or letting you touch him.

The Artist flinched at the hollowness that settled in his bones, his teeth grinding slightly as he looked away from the bathroom, wandering over to the bowl of fruit on the table, he picked up an apple and chewed through it, trying to remember what else happened when you were like this…

Rifling noisily through your cabinets, he snorted at the contents. You usually kept a bar or two of chocolate stored with your coffee, but he didn’t see any-

He paused, halfway through his fruit, smacking his palm to his skull as he grabbed Broomie and opened a portal on the floor.

“Let’s come back a little later when they’re… settled down. We’ve got an errand to run.” He muttered. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him in the slightest, but Ink knew it was his own fault. 

Still, maybe he could help out  _ another _ way.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You shuddered one more time as Error pulled you against his broad frame, rubbing your lower back softly, he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Better?”

“Y-yeah, holy shit.” You murmured, your body glowing with pleasure, completely overwriting the pain from your cramps.

The water from the showerhead flowed over the both of you as he reached up and angled the water away for a moment.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Human.”

Once the shower was over, Error tucked you into clean clothes, wrapping his jacket around you and bundling you into lots of blankets on the couch. Honestly, the way he was acting reminded you of…  _ stuff you’d read,  _ … it was like he was building a nest around you, fussing over you with a dissatisfied expression.

“I think I should grab some pillows-”

“Error, that’s ok, really. I-” 

Error vanished from your sight and you gave a sigh, leaning back into the blankets.

Error, meanwhile, paused as he looked for pillows to bring you, reflecting on when he first discovered _ this human function _ you went through every month. He clenched his teeth, giving a shudder at the memory…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_ You were listlessly sitting in the bathroom, on the floor as you drew your knees up to your chest. You  _ hated _ when you got like this. Your heart hurt on so many levels, it wasn’t funny. It had only been three weeks since Ink had left you, and it still hurt. As you cried in the bathroom, you could hear Error’s portal opening on the other side. He’d had to leave every once in a while to ensure that his pocket of the Antivoid was stable. You had hoped that maybe you would have yourself pulled together before he got back, but- _

_ “Human?”  _

_ His gruff inquiry had you blurting out, “I’m f-fine!” _

_ You gave a hiccup, and you burst into more tears at how  _ weak _ and  _ pathetic  _ you sounded. _

_ Error had been so protective of you, ever since he’d brought you home from Farmtale, staying close by your side. _

_ It was so strange; he seemed to anticipate your wants and needs, and when you grew morose, he’d hold you, without words or questions. When he wrapped his arms around you, you would keep completely still for him and just enjoy his closeness.  _

_ And now as he crouched before you, looking at you with a furrowed brow, you turned away, missing the way his nasal cavity wrinkled. However, he inhaled loudly, sniffing several times in a quizzical manner. _

_ “You… smell different.”  _

_ Your skin prickled with goosebumps as he suddenly leaned in close, practically pushing his face into your shoulder as he inhaled. _

_ “E-Error, I-” _

_ “What is that? What’s going on with you?” he murmured, almost to himself as he tilted your chin back, continuing to sniff at you, leaning up to huff gently at your hair before drawing back, his gaze sweeping down your body towards your crotch. _

_ “Are you… in  _ heat _?” He swallowed thickly, and you flushed crimson, stammering, “I, no, Humans don’t go into-” you were cut off when he opened his mouth and licked down your shoulder, giving a gutteral groan while you squeaked. _

_ “Human, I… You taste  _ so good _.” His voice was helpless, bewildered as he drew back, gazing at you with his mismatched eyelights. _

_ “It’s my menstruation cycle. Basically just my body cleaning itself out to prepare me for a baby.” You flushed and his face seemed to clear with understanding, his teeth glinting as he tilted his head with a self-satisfied smirk. _

_ “... Sounds to me like you’re in heat.” His grin became devious and you stammered and sputtered. _

_ “I- No! That’s not- Not… Ohhh god.” A moan overpowered your words as Error leaned into you, his tongues slithering along your skin delicately and his voice rumbling from his ribcage in excitement. _

_  
_ _ “Are you in pain?” He whispered into your ear and you nodded.  _

_ “Do you need me to help you?” His voice dropped even lower, static edging his words as his magic crackled along his spine and danced on his tongue.  _

_ “I… yes,” your voice was soft, as your hormones began to react with Error’s proximity. His strings wrapped around your wrists, and he hoisted you into his arms as he carried you from the bathroom, placing you on the bed, he gripped at your pants and began to shimmy them down your hips. _

_ “Ah, Error, w-wait, I need to tell you-” _

_ “Human, why are you bleeding-!?” Error’s voice was alarmed at first, but his expression was fascinated as he leaned closer. _

_ “It’s just the lining from my uterus and other stuff, I-” you gave a yelp as he spread your thighs apart, uncaring about your personal space as he examined you. _

_ All logical thought was obliterated when you felt the tingling of his tongues slide along your hot, sore pussy lips, and you blurted in protest, “Error, d-don’t-!” _

_ “Why?” Error drew back and you flushed at the sight of the darkness of your blood on his electric blue and midnight toned tongues. “Does this hurt you?” _

_ “I… no.” _

_ “Does it feel good?” _

_ “... yes, it does, but… don’t you… doesn’t it, uh, t-taste bad?” _

_ Error gave a harsh laugh, and you flushed at the smirk he threw at you. _

_ “Not at all. Now, if you don’t have any other protests-” _

_ And you threw your head back in shock as you felt him run his tongues over your sensitive core again, his saliva tingling along your skin. _

_ The pain and discomfort you felt began to melt away as he continued to painstakingly lap against you, his tongues twisting along your labia and you squealed when you felt him dip inside you. _

_ “E-Error, I need to-to confess something.” You blurted, squirming as he gripped your thighs harder. _

_ Error drew back, and you almost swooned. Why did he look so fucking hot with blood on his mouth?! _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “I… I liked to be fucked when I’m on my period… I-” _

_ “Ha! You  _ ARE  _ in heat.” Error grinned triumphantly, and you almost retorted. _

_ You never got a chance as Error flipped you over onto your back, changing the bonds on your wrists and tying your hands behind you, eagerly gripping your hips as he pulled you flush against his pelvis. _

_ You whined low in your throat. _

_ “Don’t worry,” Error growled softly, and you squealed as you felt his length pulse at your entrance while he pushed it against your slick apex, teasing your opening. “I’ll make sure you’re left satisfied and happy.” _

_ To your surprise, he didn’t drive straight into you as he did so often before; instead, you felt him move slowly and steadily while his claws gripped into your flesh. He lazily pulled back out and you cried out. _

_ “Error, please-” _

_ “Sh, sh, be patient, Human.” Error sounded amused as he added with a chuckle, “I want to  _ enjoy _ every moment of this… stars, I’d love to  _ breed  _ you.” _

_ You practically choked, and he pushed against you, sliding in just a little more. Already, your pain was ebbing as your inner walls were stroked and you shuddered as he pushed further inside, sliding a few more inches inside every time he pulled back. _

_ Error’s breathing was guttural and loud, and you tried to look over your shoulder at him. The sight of the huge skeleton behind you sent your pussy tightening around his cock, and he snarled out loud at the feeling of you clenching. _

_ “Ha, you play dirty, Human.” He groaned, pulling back out and then snapping his hips into you, causing you to scream as he drove his length all the way inside you with a rough motion. _

_ “Too rough?” He chuckled, almost cruelly and you whimpered as you protested, “N-no, you just took me by surprise- AH!” Your voice echoed through the house as he began to set up a rhythm. The slap of his pelvis against your ass had you crying out incoherently. You wanted to thrust back against him but you refrained, allowing him to set the pace as he drove his length against your walls over and over moving briskly behind you as he moaned, “Oh fuck, I wanna… hhhh, fill you with my cum~” _

_ You flushed, subconsciously leaning back against him as you whimpered, “Yes,  _ please, Error!”

_ He snarled, and suddenly, you were being pressed down against the mattress as he straddled your body and crushed you, his weight solid and heavy over your body while he wrapped one arm around and under your chest, gripping your throat carefully. Reaching down around your lower body with his other hand, he sought out your sensitive pearl. _

_ You sobbed as he flicked against the overstimulated bundle of nerves. It was obvious he was smirking as he whispered into your ear, “Are you close, human?” _

_ You could only nod, your words useless as he rocked against you, his length stroking inside you comfortably while he drove you crazy with his fingers at your apex. _

_ You wanted nothing more than to find release for the stimulation that Error was winding through your body, weaving the tension like an intricate tapestry as he edged himself within you, relishing the way your tiny body felt underneath him and around him. _

_ “Cum for me,” His growl in your ear sent goosebumps down your shoulders and spine and you felt your release begin to ripple. As it did, he set his teeth into your shoulder and bit down. _

_ You blurted a cry, sobbing as the ripple of your orgasm shattered inside of you, sending pleasure rocketing through your toes. _

_ Error felt your body clench tightly around him, and he released his hold on you as he raised himself up on his arms, pounding your body into the mattress as he chased his own pleasure, his tongues uncurling from his mouth before he snarled, his words filled with static. _

_ You felt the electric tingle of his release, the puslations of his cock before he finally emptied himself inside you. _

_ You took several shaky breaths, whining softly as Error pulled out from you and untangled your wrists. _

_ “... you seem like you need to be cleaned up.”  _ He murmured.

“I- yeah. Let me go take a shower.”

Error hovered over you as you cleaned off, grabbing you two towels and ushering you into the living room. You were surprised when you realized that he’d prepared a comfy spot for you on the couch, and after tucking you in with numerous blankets, he’d stood before you, gazing at you with scrutiny.

“...What?” you asked, beginning to sweat as he shifted.

“... What else do you need?”

“I’m good, Error, I-”

Your stomach rumbled loudly and he squinted at you before leaving. You heard him warp away, and you bit your lip in confusion,  _ why had he just left- _

You felt something tossed into your lap and you looked down to see two bars of dark chocolate.

“Here.” Error muttered as he sat next to you on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and flicking the tv on,” What do you want to watch?”

“Really? I get to pick?” you chuckled and he snorted. 

“Of course. You’re the one who’s currently bleeding; now what else do you want?”

You flushed, stammering out your favorite tv show to watch when you were on your period and Error absently flicked it on, muttering under his breath, “What the fuck is  _ Supernatural _ ?”

Instead of answering him, you broke off a piece of chocolate and offered it to him. He gave you a lopsided grin as he took the chocolate, muttering affectionately under his breath.

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 

Back in the present, you were nestled into numerous blankets when Ink suddenly reappeared, chuckling at the sight of you buried under the blankets.

“Ah. I never pegged him for the nesting type.”

“Shut up.” You mumbled, adding under your breath, “You’ve never pegged him period.”

“Huh?”

“NOTHING.” You blurted, flushing as you added, “So, what’s up? I thought you left for the day?”

“Heh, I uh.” Ink looked abashed for a moment as he reached into his pockets, pulling out a few bars of chocolate. 

“I happened to remember that you like this, when you’re… you know, in heat.”

“It’s NOT hEAT-” You stopped short as Ink waved his hand in your face snickering, “Just take the chocolate, you’ll feel better.”

Something in your heart hurt at Ink’s offering, and you slowly reached out to take the bars as he added with a mischievous grin, “IF Error tries to take them from you, just give him this one-” And Ink pulled out another bar of chocolate, one that looked… a little different. With a grin, Ink added, “Trust me, he won’t want to steal from you after taking a bite of this one.”

You chuckled slightly as you wryly replied, “Thanks for your concern, but I think I’ll be alright.”

Ink smirked as he shrugged, “I’ll just put it up in your cabinet then… just in case.”

Error materialized before you at that moment, and you blinked at the sight of all the pillows he had in his arms.

“I- I don’t even have that many pillows, Error- WHERE DID YOU GET THE DAKIMAKURA?!” 

Error gave you a quizzical look as he shifted his attention to his armful of pillows.

A beat of silence passed as you, Error and Ink got a good look at the body pillow’s illustration…

“... Wow. I didn’t realize you had a thing for me, Error!” Ink finally cracked a grin as he snatched the dakimakura from Error, grinning with delight as he looked at the image of  _ himself _ posing on the pillow.

“Ooh and it’s not safe for work!” Ink laughed raucously as he dodged out of Error’s grasp and flipped the pillow over, looking at the rainbow ectoplasma body his image had been given, as well as a very obvious, very hard ecto-cock.

“Pretty nice, but I’m obviously much bigger than that, right, Author?” Ink grinned as he winked right at you, while Error gritted his teeth, narrowing his gaze as he dryly replied, “On the  _ contrary  _ I think they captured your  _ limp dick energy _ pretty well, you fuckin’  _ twink _ .”

You clapped a hand over your mouth your cheeks a brilliant shade of red as Ink sneered, “Aw, Error, you don’t have to be defensive, you’re obviously  _ not _ the only person in this room who’s been thirsty for aaaaaall this!” And he gestured to his body with a sweep of his arm, his teeth glinting in a bastard grin.

Dry, racking chortles were shaking your ribs as you tried to restrain yourself. It felt like you were dying, and you weren’t surprised in the slightest when Error dashed for Ink, strings in hand as he roared in utter frustration.

Ink dodged,  _ of course he did, the slippery bastard, _ and somehow, you wound up with the dakimakura in your arms, while your living room became covered with blue string and random paint splotches. 

At last, you found the will to speak, bellowing aloud as you raised the dakimakura like a weapon of mass destruction, darting between Ink and Error and smacking them both in the face.

Ink stopped short, as did Error, and you snorted out loud, “Can you two stop for a goddamn second and  _ clean up this fucking mess? This is worse than the fucking baby powder!” _

Error actually stopped, his sockets narrowing and his mouth drawing in a tight line while Ink blinked at you stupidly, his mouth quirking.

  
“That’s… you’re joking right? I was literally cleaning baby powder off my bones for  _ weeks _ . We can get this shit cleaned up real quick cause it’s part of our magic, right, Error?”

You turned to look at Error, and the first thing you noticed was that he seemed to be sweating prolifically.

“I… what?”

“You mean…” Ink stared a moment before laughing raucously. “You mean to tell me you can’t  _ absorb _ any of this shit back?!” Ink snickered before flourishing his paintbrush, reabsorbing the paint he’d splattered across the room in retaliation.

Error scowled while you struggled with what to  _ feel.  _ Really, the temptation to laugh over this was almost too much-

“If you ask nicely, I might be willing to give you a hand?” Ink waggled his browbones and wiggled his phalanges at Error playfully while the dark skeleton sputtered and snarled, “I can clean up my own mess just fine, so how about you fuck off with  _ that abomination?” _

He pointed to the Dakimakura in your arms.

You snorted and rolled your eyes.

“Error, don’t lie, you’d sleep on this pillow if you were tired enough-”

“-NOT WITH THAT PILLOWCASE ON IT.” He barked in protest and you cackled.

“So the answer is  _ yes?” _

Error suddenly stopped and looked you dead in the eye.

“So you have chosen death.”

You furrowed a brow, confused until he darted past you, into the kitchen, and you heard him rummaging for your chocolate stash.

“HEY WAIT-”

Ink held up a hand, grinning as he held a phalange to his mouth, indicating for you to be quiet before shifting to hold his hand up by his ear, mouthing, “Listen.”

You did, remaining quiet.

There was the rummage of the chocolate bar, the guilty noise of chewing and a sigh…

And then there was chaos.

Error coughed and gagged, sputtering and shouting, “FUCK! My mouth’s on fire!”

You got up from the couch and darted into the kitchen.

Ink cackled, grinning as he followed you.

Blinking, you cocked your head as Error desperately bent over at the sink, running water over all of his tongues.

A discarded bar of chocolate was left on the counter, and you ambled over to it, looking it over with a raised brow.

Ink snickered as he sauntered over to Error and leaned against the counter.

“So, how does karma taste?”

“Like  _ burning.”  _ Error choked and Ink chortled.

“Yeah, she can be a real hot bitch, am I right?”

“ _ Fuck off!”  _ Error snapped while you went to the fridge and grabbed the milk jug, pouring a tall glass.

“Here, chuckle head. Try this.”

Error snatched the glass from your hand and chugged it, giving a breath of relief while he glared at Ink.

“That was dirty.”

“You steal chocolate all the time, I knew you were gonna do it here eventually.” Ink snickered.

You rolled your eyes as you went back to the couch, sagging into the seat. You were surprised to find the room completely clean and you looked over your shoulder towards the kitchen, listening to Ink and Error fight.

Had Ink… cleaned Error’s mess?

You gnawed your lip, feeling a tug at your heart.

Stars, you’d really missed him.


	4. Gyftmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't say anything about Christmas... it's honestly not a great time for you. Error and Ink want to fix that. They put forth the effort in their own ways, with what they know about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random holiday chapter! I literally thought of this and wrote it down today. I hope ya'll enjoy it! No smut here, just some feels and inappropriate humor.

“Human? Are you here?”

Error called out as he checked your house for your presence, his sockets squinting.

Your car wasn’t in the driveway and he furrowed his brow.

Wandering into your kitchen, he found a note on your counter.

_Error,_

_Went to visit family and then grocery shopping. I'll be back later. Love you~_

_Your Human_

He felt his soul swell slightly at the way you’d addressed yourself as _his_ human and he gave a soft smirk as he took the note and pocketed it.

“I hope you hurry back.” he muttered as he walked through your house, before stopping short at the sight of the calendar on your wall.

This day was… _circled? Why?_

He looked closer. 

The writing was still blurry.

_Fuck._ he grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old pair of red glasses.

“You still use those old things?”

Error gave a snarl as he turned and glared balefully at Ink.

“What the hell do you want?”

“I was coming to visit Author, why else? I certainly didn’t come here to see _you.”_ Ink snickered.

“Well she’s not here.”

“I can _see_ that. I'm not _blind_ like you.” Ink replied carelessly as he reached for the bowl of fruit on the table, grabbing an apple and biting it from the top, stem and all.

Error ignored him as he settled the red frames over his nasal ridge, looking at the calender more closely.

He went still.

“Oh… I _didn’t…_ why didn’t she say anything about this?!” He barked.

“Huh?”

“What do you mean ‘ _huh’? It’s fucking Gyftmas today!”_ Error snarled, turning towards Ink with a panicked expression.

Ink choked, coughing and spluttering as he exclaimed, “Shit, I didn’t get her anything!”

Error looked like he was about to snap Ink’s bones as he wiped bits of chewed-up apple from his face and clothes.

_“You fucking cretin_.”

“You didn’t get her anything either, _did_ you?”

“... no.”

“We’re in the same boat then.” Ink deadpanned.

Error scowled.

“I’m leaving right now to remedy that.”

“Hey Error.”

“What?” 

“... Wanna make a bet?” Ink grinned slyly.

“What _kind_ of bet?”

“Whoever gets here _first_ with a gift for her gets to spend Christmas night _alone_ with her. If you win, I’ll fuck off until the morning. If I win, _you_ fuck off until morning.”

Error made a face.

“That’s fucking stupid. Knowing you, you’ll claim you _forgot_ , and you’ll show up anyways!”

Ink scowled.

“Fine, I guess I’ll stick around and bug you _regardless-”_

Error rolled his eyes as he opened a portal and walked through it, trying to ignore Ink as he began to think about what he could bring back to you.

_Fuck_. 

It’d been… hell, it’d been so long since he’d even _celebrated_ gyftmas.

He avoided trying to think about the past. The mere thought of trying to recall what he’d done before was too painful.

“I need to do something new,” he muttered as he walked through another portal, entering Outertale.

He paused, looking up at the stars and recalling how he’d brought you to this AU after finding out who you were.

The revelation that you were tied so intimately to him was still something that blew him away. A smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth when he heard a cough.

“Ink, if you think I’m gonna let you rip off my idea-”

“Actually, I was thinking, I could help you.” Ink replied quietly, shuffingly in an almost awkward manner.

“... what the fuck are you _on_?”

“Um, Compassion, I think, but, hear me out. I know why she didn’t say anything about it.”

“Tell me.”

Ink took a breath.

“This time of year isn’t a good one for her. It’s cold, dark, and… well, she’s probably very unhappy, but you know her, she doesn’t, uh, really communicate that well. Whatever we do, we need to make sure we’re there for her when she gets back.”

Error’s eyelights shrunk for a moment before he turned and _ran._

Ink followed after him as Error snarled, “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!”

“I didn’t remember until just now!”

Error’s mind was racing, but he kept drawing a blank as to what to give you.

Both Outcodes had just crossed into Starfall Valley, the Outertale equivalent of Waterfall, when Ink grabbed Error’s jacket, forcing him to a halt.

“Error, look.”

Error took a moment to look at the fields. The Valley was called starfall because of the _wisps._ Tiny monster sprites that looked like stars floated through the air and Ink pointed to the flowers that bloomed along the soft ground of the planet’s surface.

“Why not bring her some outertale flowers?”

“You’re an idiot, Ink. Those flowers will die the instant they’re pulled from this AU.”

Ink opened his mouth before tilting his head.

“How do you know-”

Error opened another portal without another word and hopped through it. Ink barely had enough time to follow as he jumped through the tiny gap in reality.

Error had teleported to the closest shop, looking through the wares carefully.

Ink watched as the taller Outcode finally pulled a skein of yarn from the shelf. 

It was made of a dark material, deeply black, but when light struck the strands, it gave off an iridescent glow.

“I’ve always wanted to make something with this material.” Error muttered aloud.

Ink’s expression was somewhat blank before he gave a short, lopsided grin. There was one more thing he wanted to do before you returned home.

“I think you’ve got yourself covered. See you at her house.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“It’s so fucking cold,” you muttered to yourself as you packed the rest of your groceries into your car, hurrying so you could get out of the weather.

You paused as you put both of the bottles of wine you had bought into the car, laughing at yourself for the way you’d debated over getting the second bottle.

_How drunk do I want to get?_

_No, no, think about it, this will last you a while if you have some self control._

_LMAO, what self control?_

_Did you just say LMAO in your head?_

_Yeah?_

_Good God, fuck it, just get the two bottles. You’re hopeless._

_I know, that’s why I’m getting wine to begin with._

As you drove back home, you tried to ignore how _dark_ it was already. Out of the four seasons, you honestly couldn’t stand winter.

You hated how quickly it grew dark, you _hated_ the cold, and you hated-

A memory from last year assailed you, and you gripped your steering wheel as you smiled bitterly.

So much was different from then.

And yet, there was so much that was still _the same._

Your heart ached from the interactions you’d just had with your family and you clenched your teeth.

If Error was here, you knew perfectly well he’d scold you for putting yourself in a place to get hurt _in the first place._

_What they say can’t hurt me. What mom said can’t hurt me._

Your mantra didn’t stop the ache in your heart and you set your jaw firmly as you stifled the tears in your eyes.

Fuck. you didn’t want to come home to Error and Ink like this-

_What if they’re not even there? What if they both decide to do something else tonight? I didn’t even say anything about Christmas to them._

There wasn’t _any_ indication that it was the holidays in your home. You hadn’t put up lights, set up your christmas tree, _nothing._

It just… it had slipped from your mind, and by the time Christmas had rolled around, you were too tired to put out the effort.

_Fuck. I can’t get mad at them if they don’t know. It’s my own fucking fau-_

That thought stuttered in your mind when you rolled into your driveway.

You blinked stupidly.

There were _lights_ on in your home. The outside of the house itself was dark, but inside-

You parked and got out of the car, ignoring the groceries for the moment as you rushed to the door and unlocked it.

Stepping inside, you were aware that there was the smell of cookies baking, and your mouth watered.

“Hello? Error? Ink?”

“Author! You’re home!”

Almost immediately, Ink swept into view and scooped you into his arms, giving you a huge hug before pulling back with a grin.

“I’m so glad you’re back!”

Error appeared from the kitchen, scowling at Ink as he barked, “Put her down and let her inside, you moron!”

Ink set you back on your feet as Error pushed past him, pulling you into a gentler hug as he murmured, “I was getting worried about you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything- did… did you guys string my lights up _inside the house?”_

Ink looked nervous before pleading, “The house was so dark, I thought it might brighten everything up!”

One of your memories from the past came back-

_“Why do you hate winter?”_

_“It makes the house so dark, Ink. I just… I can’t stand it. Even with all the lights on, it still feels dark.”_

You almost wanted to cry. The house was brightly lit up, and inside your soul, you felt a small spark.

“It’s ok, Ink. I like it.” You admitted. 

Error grunted, “You got lucky Squid, cause I _told you_ they went on the outside-”

You snorted before giving a giggle.

“Do either of you want to help me with my groceries?”

Ink shooed at Error.

“You finish what you’re doing, I’ll help with the groceries!”

Error gave Ink a suspicious look before nodding.

“FIne.”

“Wait, what is he-”

Ink pulled you outside, cackling, “Hurry, I heard on the radio it was supposed to snow!”

“I don’t _have_ a radio, Ink!”

“Author, let’s not talk about materialism! C’mon, it’s Gyftmas! Let’s hurry so we can go back inside!”

You shook your head at Ink’s nonsense before agreeing that it was too cold to argue outdoors.

“ _Two_ bottles of wine?”

“Um, yeah-”

Ink carefully put the wine in the crook of his arm while he grabbed some of the other bags.

Together, you managed to make a single trip from the car to the house, arms loaded with groceries.

The weather was freezing, but inside, you already felt so much warmer and you chided yourself for having allowed yourself to stay gloomy.

“Ink?” you murmured quietly as you followed him back to the house.

“Hmm?”

“... Thank you. For the light.”

His sockets shuttered open and closed a few times; the lights changed, as did the symbols before he flushed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stringboy!” he shouted as he practically kicked down your door, “I hope you’re done cause we’re coming in!”

“Shut up, Squid!”

“What is he-”

“Shhhh, it’s ok. Just let it happen.” Ink cackled and you furrowed your brows.

“That’s the kind of thing a murderer says, Ink-”

As you stepped into the kitchen, you nearly dropped your groceries.

Error was standing at the oven, mitts on his hands and an apron over his clothes. _Your_ apron.

In his grasp was a tray of freshly baked chocolate cookies- the smell you’d noticed earlier.

Error looked nervous as he looked at you, an awkward grin on his face.

“Merry Gyftmas, Human.”

And that was when tears really did start rolling down your cheeks.

You sniffled, your lips stretched in a happy grin as you began to sob.

“Oh no, why are you crying?!” Error looked panicked as he set the cookies down, and Ink took the groceries from your arms, concerned.

“Did you get something in your eyes? Author, _pourquoi pleures-tu, chérie_?”

Error’s arms enveloped you as he flustered, “Are you hurt? Who did this?”

You began to giggle, even as tears kept falling.

“No one hurt me, I just, I’m so _happy._ I can’t believe you guys did all this for me. I wasn't expecting it, I-”

Error snorted as he chided you, “You already know I love you, idiot. You're stuck with me.” 

His thumb brushing away the tears in your eyes was comforting, and you felt Ink’s hand at your shoulder as the artist snickered, “Stop crying and let’s get started!”

The rest of that night was the warmest Christmas you could remember having in so long. The cookies Error had made were actually quite good and you pondered if it had to do with the original timeline. You felt like you remembered something about Sans being a decent baker in the game-

You put the wine away and pulled out ingredients to make hot chocolate instead, making enough for the three of you before settling on the couch between your soulmates while Christmas specials played on the tv.

You almost couldn’t believe it when Ink ended up passing out against your shoulder, softly snoring as he rested heavily against you.

Error snarled and would have shoved the other skeleton away when you stopped him.

“He never sleeps.”

“But-!”

You pulled Error down by his jacket lapel and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“I love you, Error.”

He flushed, looking away before murmuring,” I love you too, Human.”

“... Error?”

“Yeah?”

“... is there something in your pocket?”

He gulped audibly.

“Yeah. You can… you can pull it out. I was gonna wrap it, but, heh. Right now’s as good a time as any.”

You gave him a look.

“... no. it’s- No! I wouldn’t do that with _him_ here!” Error protested and you chuckled.

“You’re adorable, Error.” 

Carefully, you reached into his pocket and something soft and plushy met your hands.

You pulled it out, and your eyes widened.

It was a scarf, long, wide and very _soft._

The way it looked in the light was like watching galaxies reflected in the dark material.

“Oh my god… Error, this is so beautiful!”

He flushed as you threw your arms around him, disturbing Ink as you pressed a bunch of kisses against Error’s cheeks.

He chuckled, bright cyan magic staining his dark zygomatic bones as he grinned, “i thought you might like it. It’s… it’s from Outertale. Cause uh, I think you’re out of this world.”

You actually wheezed, and Ink groaned.

“Laziest pun in the fucking world, you’re a Sans alright.”

“Fuck you, Squid.” Error replied as he pulled you into a kiss.

You wrapped the scarf around your neck, and shivered at the way it felt. Warm, insulating, and more than that, you felt the care and intent Error had knitted into it.

“I uh… I didn’t get you guys anything… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Error replied with a roll of his sockets, pulling you back into his arms.

Ink smirked.

“I could think of a few ways you could make up for it- OW!” he yelped as Error smacked him right in the face.

You broke into another fit of laughter.

“You’re talking about my gelato, aren’t you?”

“... yeah. Yes. Definitely.” 

“No he wasn’t.” Error muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, you guys! <3


End file.
